


Oh, How the Ghost of You Clings

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach's reaction to his first taste of semen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How the Ghost of You Clings

Warm, salty and bitter, it catches him by surprise and nearly makes him gag. Walter is good at not giving in to any physical complaint, from fatigue to sickness to not choking here on his knees and forcing his stomach to untwist. The taste makes him think of the flat, metallic waters of the lake the inmates of the Charlton Home had been bussed to once a month to try and ensure some sort of connection with nature, however tenuous and forced. He had first understood what he was there, so it seems appropriate. It's sticky, and he has to swallow and swallow, not even aware of his own trembling. He doesn't like the taste, except that it's part of Daniel, which means he will never get enough.


End file.
